


The serpent of temptation and a warm angel.

by AdaSnape



Category: Good Omens (TV), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, romance / humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaSnape/pseuds/AdaSnape
Summary: This story is about a very hot day, a demon putting into practice his abilities as a tempting serpent and cause of original sin and many others and he walks very cold, with an angel that… well, snakes have always needed warmth. The story is a romance between Azirafel and Crowly and if you do not like this type of relationship, feel free to choose another story and if you are in favor, I assure you that you will be entertained at least for a while, I hope you like it, leave me your opinions please.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Discoveries on a hot day

It was a splendid and hot day, the sun was shining overhead, and the birds were flying in a clean sky. Because yesterday a storm had fallen that had knocked down most of the pollution particles in the air and the heat was evaporating the water from the multiple puddles in which the squirrels bathed and drank the little creatures.  
But if you were a human being, an angel or a certain demon, the day was too hot.  
Inside a sauna you might have a more refreshing temperature. In fact on that splendid and brilliant day, Crowly could tell that hell was cooler and with much more shade. So after finishing a damned job he decided to cool off in a certain old bookstore he knew.  
-Angel, are you there? - The door was closed, locked, and apparently because of the closed sign, Azirafel was not at home. The sun shone with a luminous caddy that stabbed at Crowly like a magnifying glass on an ant. Just because he was a demon and one resistant to heat and even hellish fire didn't mean he liked it, a snap of his fingers and the door opened - his friend wouldn't mind, as long as he didn't touch his precious old books everything would be fine.  
Certainly once inside he felt a rich cool, the air conditioning must continue to run. The demon searched for him, he wanted to stand in front of the cold blast, but he couldn't find it, there wasn't even a fan, so how did this place stay so cool? The books must need a certain climate that allows them to be in optimal conditions, but well thought, the cold and humid air of the climate could have negative consequences, a fan throwing gusts of air and dust on them would not seem appropriate either. So what was it?  
Crowly leaned against a wooden shelf it was so cool. He pondered for a moment and throne his fingers again, in his hand appeared a modern digital thermometer of those that only need to point a laser to tell the temperature on the way to the door and opened it, he stopped just one step inside the bookstore and measured the temperature pointing with the laser, 23 ° degrees on the floor, 23 ° degrees on the inner side of the window glass, 23 ° degrees in a shady spot, and 23 ° degrees in a sunburned spot - in fact it didn't feel any way for hot air to seep into the book store. The sharp yellow eyes watched as a miserable breeze hardly blew outside the bookstore and snapping his fingers made it a more or less respectable wind.  
A wind that lifted a girl's skirt, took a hat, flipped a fat lady's ice cream, and flipped a disposable cup of ice cream on someone's computer. He walked two steps out of the bookstore and felt the hot air. He pointed to the floor just before the bookstore entrance 35 degrees, the shady spot in the corner 30 degrees, the window glass 34 degrees. He stood with one foot inside the bookstore and the other outside and pointed at the floor the screen was flickering between 35 and 23 degrees until it gave a spark and caught fire in the hands of Crowly who dropped it and kicked it before touching the floor, curiously falling into the nearest dumpster.  
The demon closed the door of the bookstore and sat down, he had always thought that there was excellent air conditioning, but no weather would keep a window glass at 23 ° degrees on one side and 35 ° on the other ... hmm ... -not this ... this was practically miraculous.-  
The redhead's yellow eyes lit up and he thought it would be nice to feel this refreshing 100% miracle on such a hot day, smiling he went to the back room where he would have had a drink with Azirafel so many times, took off his shoes, and left inside the socks took off the new jacket and the brand clothes were only in shorts, well they were boxers and the black shirt with its dark glasses.

He moved his shoulders, stretched his neck, his legs, it was exciting he was hundreds of years old without doing his little trick ... he closed his eyes concentrated and became a majestic black with yellow snake and on the face of the snake still wore dark glasses .  
He walked the impeccable floors feeling the coolness brushing over his body, he had been so hot all day, then he saw the stairs that led to Azirafel's room, he had rarely gone up there with him.  
The last time they had both been very, very drunk and the tempting Crowly had taken him to bed where he had very kindly helped him undress, had tucked him in his bed and had seen him sleep for several minutes… before deciding to kissing the lips of his best friend ... it's not like they hadn't done it before ... about kissing, of course, because the angel had never killed anyone, nor had he wallowed with anyone and he knew not only because he had known him for a long time 6000 years but because from time to time that sinner who had slept with a lot of mortals, they already know things about work and tempting everyone in more ways than one, anyway, he had asked him many times before -¿ Won't you tell me that you are still… well chaste and pure?  
And the answer was always the same- of course, did you not find out that I am an angel? Angels do not walk around sleeping with humans.  
-You know I was also an angel and love is not prohibited-  
\- Can you imagine something like that? If I fell in love with a human I would suffer an eternity after seeing him die-  
You could not fall in love with a human - Crowly once said seductively, his angel blushed a little, he smiled coquettishly and under the sight - There are things that do not happen even if one prays a lot for them - Azirafel replied and the demon understood that the angel never I would say that I loved him, because angels are not allowed to love demons  
The memory of all that made Crowly feel normally sad, but now that he was a serpent climbing stairs and he felt it tickle as he crawled over the edge of the steps, he smiled slyly until he was in the top floor apartment, everything smelled of his dear angel, everything and the devil took pleasure in prying into his private things, reading silly memos from heaven and he went into the laundry basket where the smell was stronger and he left with a bow tie he looked at himself in the mirror and began to laugh as snakes do, without making much noise but turning and writhing on the cold floor until he felt that the cold began to take its toll, snakes must be in the hot.  
Snakes are cold blooded, which means they cannot generate their own body heat. As a result, snake habitats must be heated using external heat sources. Crowly felt that he was numb and he was sleepy, he looked at the angel's bed and he was decided to get between the pile of pillows and under the sheets to warm up and take a delicious nap  
He would not have slept for 10 minutes, well hidden from view, among the angel's pillows and sheets, when Azirafel used his own key to try to open his book store, unnecessary because the door opened as soon as he touched the knob, putting Azirafel on alert.  
To be continue…


	2. Hot memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azirafel arrives at his house and discovers clues that his demonized friend has been there but cannot find it, this will bring back memories of the past

The first thing Azirafel did when entering his store was to look around, in case someone was stealing. Of course, he could defend himself but he would prefer not to fight, since he was obviously a pacifist, and if someone shot him, he would suddenly lose that body.  
This needs to be clarified. Angels do not usually have a definite gender, but when choosing a relatively deadly body you have to choose a gender, it is not like you can walk around like a Ken doll, with demons something similar happened to a body with demonic or angelic attributes a gender chosen by your own will and relative immortality, because as an angel you can live indefinitely even without eating or sleeping, but ... yes you can die with a bullet, or another form of murder.  
Let's not forget that incident in which Crowly had kindly saved him from the guillotine. But the truth is that there were no thieves in the bookstore, nor anything out of place. The angel raised his hand to his chin trying to remember if he had left the door poorly closed, something that never happened because Azirafel loved to take care of his books, it would not seem like his own, so ... what had happened? A familiar aroma came to him, he smelled of fine cologne and good wine.  
Crowly, are you here, friend? - He asked, without giving it much importance, the doors of his house were open for Crowly, whenever he wanted to come and at the time he wanted to come too.

But he didn't hear an answer. Maybe he was in the back room. Dear, are you here? He asked with a smile as he went to the place but he was not there, however the angel could see a fine brand jacket, fitted pants and when he got close to seeing them well he stumbled on some very expensive shoes, which overturned on the floor letting out a pair of socks.  
The angel was surprised to see the demon's clothes there but not his friend, he picked up the clothes and folded them carefully, he looked everywhere a little uneasy but when he did not find it he decided that it was best to wait for a small explanation once he returned.  
He hugged the clothes to her chest, sighed and slowly climbed the stairs ... once inside the room he looked around, maybe Crowly was over there. But there didn't seem to be anyone.

But appearances are deceiving and nothing was more deceptive than the pile of pillows on the bed, if the demon had not become a viper with everything and the dark glasses that now wore on his snake face, Azirafel would have clearly seen yellow eyes and shiny as two chrysoberyls *. Having gone unnoticed by Crowly who was somewhat numb, he stood there looking at his angel from the anonymous security of his makeshift hiding place, not that he was trying to spy or had any reason to hide, it's just that:  
A) Heat always flows from a hotter object to a cooler one. The speed at which heat moves depends on the difference in temperature between one object and another.

B) Our devilish snake was numb with cold, but the pillows and cushions were just as cold so they didn't transmit any heat to him and he didn't feel like moving.

C) Our Angel was interesting to see.

Azirafel laid Crowly's clothes folded on the nightstand and gently stroked her with a dreamy look

\- I think it's fair to take a bath- he muttered to himself and believing he only began to undress, he was not in a hurry, and carefully he deposited each garment in its place, the jacket on the coat rack, the shoes together inside the shoe rack, the dirty clothes to the basket and finally having been completely naked, he took a pair of briefs out of a drawer and went into the bathroom.

If Crowly were not a frozen snake, he would now be a typical demon of those who paint completely red.

Azirafel turned on the hot water and with just snapping her fingers it had filled the bathtub, where she put some aromatic salts and filled with bubbles. He got in and started to relax but… he couldn't, in his mind the smell of Crowly filled everything. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. He inadvertently recalled times when he was much more ... naive and innocent, because let's clarify that being a virgin is not the same as being 100% innocent, and he was one of those little angels who never saw malice in anything, not in Crowly, nor in the wonderful male or female human anatomy, there was no shame in divine creation and nudes did not bother him, just like Adam and Eve before biting the apple.  
So going to the Roman baths where all the men bathed together and half-naked with only a small towel around his waist, it didn't seem like something immoral and meeting Crowly there was just a happy coincidence.

Everything happened in those bathrooms, homosexuality was not frowned upon and it was very common to see two beautiful young men kissing suddenly and it was not unusual. One day while two handsome men were kissing a few meters from where he was submerged and silent in the water The tempting demon that he knew well appeared next to him sitting very close to him and murmuring he said in his ear.

Look at that, they are really enjoying it.-The redhead demon said it in a seductive tone that invited imitation  
I guess so.- said the angel with some regret  
You suppose, don't you recognize the pleasure of a kiss when you see it? ”Asked the demon.  
Well, I have never kissed anyone but I can only suppose that… -Azirafel would have completed his words if the intense gaze had been Crowly had not interrupted him.

How long have we been in this world? more than a thousand years to date and you have not kissed anyone, have you never slept with anyone, woman or man? - he said with admiration since to date Crowly had already tasted the pleasures of meat many times and wow! !! Yes, he had enjoyed them, he was not only a good seducer, he also used lust as a temptation in mortals.

I am an angel Crowly we are not supposed to walk around sleeping with humans.- He defended himself, but deep down he knew that it was not only that.  
But Crowly looked at him differently, it was a mixture of amazement and other people's sorrow, a spark of happiness in his eyes and a strange grimace. Her little angel could still be hers and no one else's, come on she knew they were angels and demons but Crowly had liked Azirafel since she covered him with her wing in that first memorable storm.

Azirafel ... loving is not a sin, I have been with men and women and I swear to you for what you want in heaven, earth or hell that one of the best feelings in the world is to kiss someone with all the passion, like them now - He said pointing his gaze at the close couple.

Maybe but I cannot be with a human, loving is not a sin, but ... if I loved humans in this way ... I would suffer a lot when I saw them die.

I guess it's true you're not a demon like me ... but what if you don't kiss a human? - one of his friend's eyebrows coquettishly raised.  
Friend of mine and who if not human would he kiss? A goat? - asked the blond

Another immortal being for example- he said in a flirtatious tone. The innocent angel of that time did not fully realize that flirtation, but he sensed the suggestion, to get away he decided to give an evasive answer

"I don't like any angels and no humans, in that way," he said without lying.  
And wouldn't you like a demon to show you a little of his experience? It would be useful for you to understand them better. For example, I would be delighted to show you - he said caressing his bare legs under the water of the spa and then he tenderly took his hand while looking at him intently.

I do not know ... is that angels and demons should not ...

Before finishing the sentence Crowly was already kissing him, it was his first kiss and he was given by his favorite demon of temptation. Azirafel let himself go for a few seconds, he would later claim, the moment was too important to interrupt him with philosophical statements.

The right hand that Crowly did not hold went to give the redhead's chest, while the demon took the opportunity to put his free hand behind the blonde's back, who gasped for a second when feeling that hand, Crowly took the opportunity to kiss him with more intensity leaving his tongue enter the mouth of his inexperienced friend, who had never kissed anyone but had a divine talent to play along.

The redhead brought the angel's hand to his neck and they returned their fingers under the water to continue caressing his beautiful white legs, soft and that until that moment did not know any other caress, that kiss did not end, and Azirafel was afraid to admit that this Roman bath, in those seconds of furtive and passionate kisses were his own personal paradise, he could have stayed like this with pleasure for a good amount of time until he felt the hand of that demon trying to penetrate under the towel that covered his privacy.

No Crowly !! - Azirafel said abruptly when, in an attempt to stop him, he closed his legs tightly, trapping the demon between them.  
When the blonde noticed what he had done and saw his friend's face, he immediately regretted it.

He was very confused and wanted him to follow because he felt great. I wanted him to stop because, that a demon and an angel love each other like that was not right, but more than anything he wanted to erase from the face of Crowly that expression of bewilderment and sadness that broke his heart.

Sorry it's my fault ... I went too far, open your legs, I will only take out my hand and ... - the angel did it and his friend reached out and took the angel's hand again and kissed his fingers- that is ... sorry it is natural that a dirty man disgusting demon like me who has been with too many mortals is unworthy of you.  
Azirafel began to cry, he felt that he had offended his best friend- I did not say that- he hastened to say ...

It is not necessary, I do not take offense, calm do not cry, we will get together to eat in a few days and we will not mention this again, okay? His friend throne his fingers and disappeared so fast that Azirafel couldn't even think where he had gone.

Azirafel opened her eyes, he had been submerged in those distant memories that from time to time returned to his mind filling his heart with sorrow. He would have wanted to tell his friend that day that to his eyes he was not a dirty demon and that his kisses were the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. But since he didn't do it… now, he only felt those kisses when he and his friend had a good binge, when Crowly believed him to be asleep and other strange situations that were not mentioned again later.

The angel looked between his legs and blushed whenever he remembered that day his body reacted the same, he quickly stood up, left the tub and throne his fingers to dry himself, covered his excitement with his underwear and put on his dressing gown. White bathroom, which had a pair of silver wings embroidered on the back.

Once he got to his room, he threw himself on the bed, took a pillow that discovered a fragment of Crowly's black tail that the blonde didn't see, because as soon as he settled down he said out loud -it's time to take a nap.- and fell asleep

Angels do not have to sleep, demons do not, but they like to do it and especially when an angel like Azirafel wants to sleep, all he has to do is close his eyes and propose it, they immediately fall into a dream that only a few know, without remorse of terrible sins. Knowing himself fair and sleeping was what the blond wanted most at that moment, because he wanted not to remember that sweet opportunity that so long ago had been to give his beloved that virginity that he still possessed and not to think about the erection that the memories had brought him.

Crowly looked up with his snake eyes, smiled, crawled over to his friend and instantly felt his warm, pure aura filling the place, the warm heat radiating from his body. Without thinking twice, he suddenly tangled himself in his legs, almost by accident realized that as a snake he had a fabulous perspective of his angel. He slipped under her bathrobe, slipped on one of his thighs, and got to that part where his underwear didn't hide an erection that was being completely ignored

Wow angel !!! What did you have in mind when you took a bath?, and why haven't you paid attention to this? He looks uncomfortable better than a good friend like me help you -the snake thought mischievously- and slid down between his legs, pulling the angel out a deep sigh, Crowly felt the warm skin under his body, he meandered a little over the lower abdomen and put the head below the place where the gown's belt had a knot. As the snake moved, another section of its body rubbed and slid over the angel's body and stroked over his intimacy that was now a really big boner.

When Crowly found his friend's chest he looked at the two small and already hardened nipples and before doing anything else, the snake leaned down, kissing its closed snout at the point in question.  
Azirafel, although he was delighted to sleep like a log, could not help but feel these furtive caresses and given his state of mind before falling into this dream his lips could only say one thing between what his soul already sensed.  
Crowly - and it was inevitable as the smell of his friend flooded everything, but at this point it was possible that he opened his eyes and everything turned out to be nothing more than a vivid dream. The snake looked at him, looking for the slightest expression of rejection, if it found it, it would stop, but as it did not, it continued to slide, on its soft white body, under its neck, next to its ear and again on its torso.

Crowly had become entangled in every available place so he heard his name again and with a smile murmured in Azirafel's ear.

-Hello my angel, what do you think?  
In you- he said in a soft and sleepy voice  
Hoooo !!!! - exclaimed the snake -good things, delicious things? Crowly waited for his answers after 6000 years at his side he knew well sometimes he spoke asleep  
Yesiii-he said softly - you are a good thing- he slid a little more this time he put pressure on her nipples and his arousal that was no longer very hidden despite still under his underwear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* Cat's Eye Chrysoberyl is known as the "original" cat's eye gemstone and is valued for its remarkable and defined eyes. It is a chatoyance variety of chrysoberyl that is found in golden yellow, yellow-green, green and brown tones.


	3. Speaking with the truth, and letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter becomes intense and a little explicit, that's why the classification of mature, it will not be scandalous but if there will be relationships between the protagonists

When Crowly found his friend's chest he looked at the two small and already hardened nipples and before doing anything else, the snake leaned down, kissing its closed snout at the point in question.  
Azirafel although he was delighted to sleep like a log, he could not stop feeling these furtive caresses and given his state of mind before falling into this dream his lips could only say one thing between what his soul already sensed.  
Crowly - and it was inevitable as the smell of his friend flooded everything, but at this point it was possible that he opened his eyes and everything turned out to be nothing more than a vivid dream. The snake looked at him, looking for the slightest expression of rejection, if it found it, it would stop, but as it did not, it continued to slide, on its soft white body, under the neck, next to the ear and again on its body.

Crowly had become entangled in every available place so he heard his name again and with a smile murmured in Azirafel's ear.

-Hello my angel, what do you think?  
In you- he said in a soft and sleepy voice  
Hoooo !!!! - Exclaimed the snake -good things, rich things? Crowly awaited your answers, after 6000 years at his side he knew well he sometimes spoke asleep.  
Yesssss -he said softly - you are a good thing- he slid a little more this time he put pressure on his nipples and his arousal that was no longer very much hidden despite still under his underwear.

\--------------------------------------------------  
A sigh escaped from Azirafel's lips, the sensation was something ... that filled him with pleasure, the angel could visualize his friend in his dreams, his devilish friend who had always loved his red hair like hellfire, his gaze tempting gold and shiny, but…. It was funny because all those years of knowing each other sometimes they had taken each other's hands, in all those years there were moments when they had kissed and being honest if the blonde knew something was that his friend had warm hands, with a temperature that drove him mad.

I hope this fic is to your liking please leave me your opinions I would really be interested to know them

This dream was hot, but I felt that the caresses were cold.

And that was because the Crowly snake was freezing, about 23 ° C which was the temperature that miraculously held in place and that had led his friend to take refuge in his bed in the first place.

Crowly felt the warm body of the angel, his pure aura burning making him regain heat, the demon zigzagged over that body until he reached his feet and as he dragged himself over his friend, he generated caresses that rubbed on his skin, on his privacy and caused his blonde will gasp softly.

Crowly climbed back on Azirafel, straight on one of her legs, intentionally on his hardened member, on one of her nipples and stopped. Then his snake face with dark glasses looked over his friend's face

"Friend, how do you neglect this part of yourself?" he said in a viperine voice, "you need attention," was when the temptation finally overcame that imp and let the end of his tail enter under the underwear, his yellow eyes stared like its tail wound around the erection and moved up and down.

He was so focused that he could not notice when Azirafel opened his eyes to see him there in his snake form making these inappropriate caresses ...

"Or my god, Crowly!" Said the angel in a sensual voice, which was melting between those rogue caresses too daring and sexual.

The demon froze as a stone statue turned slowly and said even a serpent -I can explain everything- at the moment his tail began to release Azirafel, but he used his hand and stopped the movement fixing Crowly on his privacy.

Angel I need you to ... let me go ... so that I ... - he started to say, but the blonde interrupted him.

"I will not talk about this with a snake, I need you to be yourself, darling," he said urgently.

The snake quickly became a man with red hair and yellow eyes hidden behind black glasses, his body was on top of that of the angel, his hand firmly held his partner's member, the blonde could see how his hand had caught the wrist Crowly preventing him from moving.

Azirafel took a quick look at himself and Crowly, in bed in this position, his friend with nothing but glasses, a shirt and black underwear, he with his robe now fully open and his underpants on, the bodies between laces .

I swear there is an explanation - said his friend nervously -

\- And I am sure that I will listen to it carefully it is just that at this moment, I do not want to pretend again that this never happened and that we do not talk about this again as in other times.- said the blonde - Like when you hugged me for hours when I was crying to see how the plagues were hitting Egypt, or the time we had to live through a horrible medieval snowfall and you said that there was nothing wrong with hugging each other and we ended up kissing for a very long time until we fell asleep. Or that time you taught me how to kiss in the Roman baths, did you forget it already? For real?

Crowly's face became serious and her lips parted to whisper - never ... How can I forget the memories that I love and treasure the most? - her face approached the angel and stole a kiss, soft, tender ... another and a third who was no longer so chaste, but overflowing with passion, soon Crowly's tongue danced with mastery, giving the blonde a kiss of those that left panting, sighing and asking for more.

-Then do I leave my hand where it is? - He said raising an eyebrow

-Absolutely yes- said the blonde with sincerity - I have no experience in this and I will not lie saying that I am not nervous, because of course I know the theory but ... dear, I do not want to be a virgin for eternity! And ... I have had time to think about it.

If about five thousand years or so ... but for you, "he said, starting to caress his manhood with mastery - he would have expected what would have been necessary, my angel - and that demon smiled, he had already waited a lot for him, it had been years in that he became depressed thinking that this precise day would never come and just as there were seasons when after a passionate incident he filled him with hope which then accompanied him for decades.

Crowly ... -he said totally blushed releasing his wrist and bringing his hand in a soft caress that went up his arm and anchored on his shoulder- Oh dear! His redheaded companion had begun to kiss his neck, kisses and hickeys that would leave a mark. Crowly was careful that these marks were to be below the neck and the bow tie so that his partner did not feel ashamed later, with these heats his modest angel would even be able to wear a scarf to hide those marks and this demon was not going to torture his angel after having waited so long for him.

The sweet sounds that came from the lips of his angel, his soft pleas asking him not to stop, made him impatient and very reluctantly he took his hand from where it was and suddenly sat up, kneeling between the open legs of Azirafel, whose hands now fell on her head, her face flushed with excitement showed a divine expression, her swollen lips from kissing both gasped open, her bare chest showed two pearly pink nipples hardened on a white snow skin that seemed soft as velvet and everything together rose and fell to the beat of a fast breathing.

We did not lie Azirafel did not have sculpted muscles, but he was not in bad shape it was just that his loose clothes always made him look chubby - I will not lie to you is a vision cast in heaven for me angel. God knew what he did with you when he created you, but I need to see a little more.

Crolwly throne his fingers and the angel's underwear and his open white robe completely disappeared and reappeared in the laundry basket.

A dear hmmm ... this is so unfair ... because right now I think you have much more clothes than me- Azirafel throne his fingers and shirt, as well as black underwear and even his partner's glasses went to keep his own clothes company in the laundry basket.

When doing it the evident excitement of the redhead who perhaps had a slim body, but that did not mean that he was very well endowed, they made it clear to the blonde that his first time with his beloved was going to be very memorable  
–O for god Crowly !!

Remember that before I was also an angel, this is nothing more than what God gave me- he said smiling maliciously before crawling over the blonde's body to kiss him, then he went down and left sweet kisses here and there, the angel's hand caressed his hair and eyes followed his lover until he took his erection again and used his mouth to stimulate him.

Azirafel shouted with honest excitement and thanked heaven for making those walls sound proof, which in the past had only been a measure that the sound outside did not distract the angel from his reading. But as his demonized lover demonstrated his oral talent and the exclamations and sounds that the angel let out were louder and louder, he gave inside thanks to God for having enlightened him by making those walls like that.

But he could only cover his mouth to keep from screaming when he felt the redhead's fingers caressing the place that would soon fill, the demon throne his fingers again a little bottle appeared in his hand- Don't worry, this is going to help us a lot, you'll see - and then He began to apply a generous amount of lubricant with his fingers, before he knew it Crowly had already started preparing it to help his body get used to it little by little.

The angel arched and groaned and the viperine eyes that watched him were filled with pleasure and desire.

Love ... darling, I want to ... I want to open my wings now - that plea in his innocent voice accompanied his with an expression that made Crowly think that heaven had nothing more beautiful than he wanted to see or hear and that just in time, all their sorrows had been worth it, if they had served to live with that angel 6000 years together and this beautiful moment and what he lacked from eternity at his side.

Yeah right. ... I have an idea turn on the bed so your back will be free to open your wings- the maneuver took just a few seconds and the angel opened his beautiful wings, beautiful, white and spectacular. Crowly settled down and hugged him from behind with the ability to kiss him on the cheek and then on the lips, he sat up, throne his fingers and in front of them appeared a huge mirror leaning on the wall.

Azirafel looked up and saw himself on the bed, with his wings spread, which had already knocked down a couple of books and Crowly was looking back at him from the mirror. Since he was also contemplating himself. - While his demonic nature filled him for the first time with a strange pride. Who but a demon like him would be able to steal an angel's virginity? He thought to himself.

As their bodies fit together, like pieces of a puzzle, the redhead tugged on Azirafel's hip, and accelerated his deep movements more and more, when he reached the highest point of his climax, his own black wings like the At night they opened, revealing in the mirror what they had always been.

An angel and a devil.  
When Azirafel felt his companion fill him, with a warmth that flooded his entire being, he could not avoid reaching his own climax as well.

Both looked at the mirror recording that perfect moment in their minds, the blonde folded his wings and turned on his back after a few moments, the redhead did the same and leaned on his friend, his lover.

Crowly kissed Azirafel tenderly- Was it as you thought?

It was better- he said looking at his face -I don't want to pretend that I don't feel like I feel when I'm with you, I don't want to hide gestures or justify every time we hold hands or hide that we kiss and put it in a corner behind of the memories, because those moments do not disappear. No, the memories stay there and weigh and whisper in the night. They whisper questions.

And what do they ask you about the memories we make together? - Crowly said

They ask why if I love them so much I try to hide them- said the angel sadly resting his face on the chest of his now lover.

So let us live this freely among ourselves, I know that we will have to hide it from heaven, and from hell, but when we are alone, when we are together, we both enjoy each other, I know what I am and I know that I do not deserve you but -he said recharging her cheek on the blonde hair - but even I can make promises and keep them, and I can promise you that I will never hold anyone but you in my arms again. After all I have waited for this to happen so long now that I can finally love you like this, I swear that my heart will only be yours.- he said solemnly.  
Azirafel looked up and found him with that of his personal demon- I also promise you and only you my heart and maybe another 6000 years or more will be missing but the day will come when we will not have to hide it anymore. Or do you think this has happened without the almighty knowing it? If allowed and you have not stopped us, it is because this is also unspeakable and part of your plan. I have no idea how it will work but it will work.

Now about the explanation you owe me ... The blonde said raising an eyebrow.

A good it was hot I wanted to cool off, between here and when I saw that it was cool look for the air conditioning, when I could not find it and I knew that this was, let's say that an arrangement of yours so that everything is at 23 ° well I got a little excited and I started to walk around there turned into a snake.

Snake without clothes - added the angel

Well I wasn't going to drag my expensive shoes over there, my brand jacket, you know how much those pants are worth? By the time I realized it was freezing I could barely take refuge in bed, snakes need warmth to move and nothing here is hot. - Crowly drew a malicious smile and leaned in to kiss Azirafel - except for my angel who has a very warm body and aura. Then notice what you needed ... How to say it? Attention and as I am above all a good friend I decided to help of course.

Crowly you are a demon and you have tempted this angel, I must successfully admit it. But since I am an angel who is extremely in love with you, I will forgive you- he said smiling at he.

Well then, do you feel like sleeping as a human? - said the redhead.

I fancy it, "he said, making his wings disappear, while Crowly also hid his," but before ... The angel put his hands together to pray and then throne his fingers - a small shield. HE accepts us, but I have my doubts about what our sides will say if they get to take a look at us and ...

It is a good idea to put a shield like this in my house for when you stay with me- he said smiling, throne his fingers and a soft blanket appeared on them.

The calm sleep and the assurance of sincere love covered them that night.

The end.

As an additional note we can say that the Crowly was not cold again, neither as a demon nor as a snake.  
We can also say that Azirafel does not feel any regret for losing her virginity at the hands of a demon, deep down in her heart she knows that if the Almighty has allowed it, it is because in some mysterious way this love enters into ineffable plans, but the Angel has no intention of discovering these plans, he plans to enjoy this love without any rush.


End file.
